It's Not Over
by KlaineLover0013
Summary: They broke up before senior year, and Rachel changed. Can Quinn avoid her ex? Or be drawn in by everything she once knew and loved? With help from their friends, they find out that sometimes...it's not over.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm first Faberry fic! Wish me luck! :D**

Chapter One: Quinn

"Fabray! Come on! My grandma can do better than that!" Sue Sylvester yelled at the head cheerleader, Quinn Fabray. Kurt Hummel, the only guy on the squad, looked at Quinn with sympathy. Quinn tried to get back on the pyramid. "Good! Hold. Hold. Hold. Excellent! Hit the showers!" Sue said. Kurt helped Quinn up when one of the girls dropped her on her butt. "Thanks, Kurt", Quinn said to her best friend, hugging him.

"Anytime, sweetie", Kurt said. "So, how was your weekend with Dave?" Quinn asked. "Amazing. He took me to that little Italian place in Westerville", Kurt gushed. "That boy loves you way too much", Quinn laughed. "Oh, I know", Kurt said. "Babe!" Dave Karofsky, one of McKinley High's football players, yelled over the field. Kurt waved as they walked into the locker room. "Shit. We're almost late for Glee. If we're late-"

"Rachel will have three cows", Santana Lopez, co-captain cheerleader, said. Rachel Berry was Santana's best friend…and Quinn's ex. Not to mention the resident badass, aside from Noah Puckerman. And he was the girl's newest 'victim' as Quinn called him. "Must you always mention her around me?" Quinn asked. Santana chuckled. "Listen here-"

"Stop right there, Fabray. I have no problem with you. You helped my girl be more like…me. So, technically, you made Rachel the way she is", Santana shrugged. The words were supposed to make Quinn angry, not hit her like a on of bricks. "I-I have to go", Quinn said, forgetting her shower. Kurt followed after her. Quinn got in her car. "let me in, Quinn!" Kurt said, banging on the window. Quinn unlocked th door. Kurt got in.

"Sweetie, lets talk", Kurt said. "Santana's right, ya know. It is my fault", Quinn said. "Q", Kurt said. "What? It is! I-I made Rachel like this. She was the complete opposite before all this", Quinn said, her mind slipping into the past. Kurt sighed and let her reminisce.

/FLASHBACK\\\

"_Quinn!" Rachel squealed as Quinn wrapped her in her arms from behind. The blonde smiled. "You're so innocent. It's adorable", Quinn said, kissing Rachel's cheek. "Innocent? Pssh", Rachel said. She giggled as Quinn tickled her. "Yes. Innocent. Never change", Quinn said. "I won't. I promise", Rachel said. They smiled as they kissed._

_/END OF FLASHBACK\\\_

"She promised she wouldn't change. But, she did. Because of me", Quinn said. "Rachel changed because she decided to. You had nothing to do with it", Kurt said. Even he didn't believe himself. "Maybe we should skip Glee", Kurt suggested. "Are you crazy?" Quinn asked. "No. Quite frankly, I'm very intelligent. That's what Dave loves most about me", Kurt said, smiling. "Yeah. Not the fact that you have amazing ass", Quinn said. Silence. "I do have an amazing ass, don't I?" Kurt asked, turning in his seat. "Kurt-"

"Admit it. It's very just perky and round. No wonder Dave gets hard ons when I bend over. Damn. I am really obsessed with my ass now. Take a picture", Kurt said, handing Quinn his phone. "I give you one compliment, and you go nuts!" Quinn said. "Never flatter me. It's dangerous territory", Kurt said. Quinn giggled. "Learned my lesson", She said. "Is my ass really amazing?" Kurt asked. Quinn shook her head as they drove off.

**Okay. I know it's short, but it's really just introducing Quinn. You'll see Rachel in the next one IF you review and tell me you want it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys liked the last chapter. Now, I will be introducing Rachel.**

Chapter Two: Rachel

"Rachel, where the hell are you?" Santana yelled down the hallway. The click-clack of heels signaled the brunette's presence. Santana turned. Rachel Berry was dressed in a blue jean mini skirt that came mid thigh, leather knee high boots, and a black tank top that showed off way too much cleavage. "Where were you?" Santana asked. Rachel wiped off her lips. "Where am I always?" Rachel asked. "Sucking off Puckerman somewhere", Santana said.

"Exactly", Rachel said, smirking. "Gross. Come on. We're almost late for Glee", Santana said. "Can we skip? I really don't want to sit through Shue talking about some 80's song that was playing when he was made", Rachel said. "Fine. Where do you want to go?" Santana asked. "Mall. I need new clothes. The tighter, the better", Rachel said. "Ray-"

"I know, I know. I can't wear too tight of clothing", Rachel said. She bent down to pick up her book bag. "A thong? Nice", Santana said. "Well, thank you. Come on. I need to get to Victoria's Secret. I have to have more panties. Puckerman's ruined them all", Rachel smirked. "That's nasty as hell", Santana said. "Hurry before anyone from G-"

"Rachel? Santana?" Finn Hudson, Quinn's boyfriend, asked. "Finn", Rachel said. "Where do you two think you're going?" Finn asked. "To the mall", Rachel shrugged. "Come to Glee, girls", Finn said. "No thanks", Rachel said. "Listen, Rachel", Finn said as if her name was venom. Santana stepped forward. Old Rachel would have let Santana take care of it. Old Rachel wouldn't even _be_ with Santana right now. But, she was New Rachel.

"I got this, San", Rachel said, stepping closer to Finn. "I'm listening", Rachel said. "I know seeing Quinn is hard on you. But, you're one of the best singers in the club", Finn said. "Seeing Fabray is hard? Finn, have you been eating glue again?" Rachel asked. Finn glared at her. "I know you still love her", He said. "Like saints love the fiery pits of Hell", Rachel nodded. Finn practically growled. "Don't be mean to me because you're jeal-"

"Jealous? Of you? Ha! Yeah the fuck right", Rachel said. "Answer something, and I'll know you aren't jealous", Finn said. "Fine", Rachel said. "Who gets in her pants every night?" Finn asked with a smirk. Rachel growled. Santana put a comforting hand on her shoulder but Rachel was too far gone now. She wasn't Rachel. This wouldn't end well.

"Listen here, you fucking giant ass dickhead! I don't care how many times you fuck that bitch! Do you see me caring? NO! I suggest you get your shit together, shut your damn mouth, and GET. A. FUCKING. LIFE!" Rachel yelled. "I have a life. I just don't use it to blow Puckerman all hours of the day", Finn snapped back. Santana saw Rachel's expression go blank, but her eyes were still blazing. "Leave. Last chance", Rachel said.

"No. Everyone in the Glee club is tired of you whoring around! Quinn broke your little heart. Boo-woo! Get over it! You're not badass, Rachel. Stop pretending like you'd actually take a swing at me", Finn said. "I would. Don't fuck with me, Hudson", Rachel warned. "I'm not. I fuck with Quinn. How does feel to know she gives herself away so easily to me? Who's making her scream at the end of the day, Rachel? I am. NOT. Y-"

The sound of Rachel's fist hitting Finn's nose could be heard through the halls. His cries were heard in the choir room. The Glee club would show up soon. "Come on, Rach. Let's go", Santana said. "YOU FUCKING BITCH! YOU BROKE MY NOSE!" Finn cried. Rachel laughed humorlessly. "You deserved it, you fucking prick", Rachel growled. Finn clutched his nose. His hands were covered in red. He watched as Rachel and Santana left.

* * *

"Rachel", Santana said when they got out to the car. "What?" Rachel asked. "You can cry", Santana said when she saw Rachel wiping at a falling tear. "N-no. It's not who I am anymore. I don't cry over her", Rachel said. "Rachel. Listen to me. It's okay to cry. Crying helps sometimes", Santana said. Rachel's head flashed back into the past.

"_Who's there?" Rachel chocked out when she heard a twig break. "It's me", Quinn said. "Go away", Rachel said. Quinn stepped into view, looking as stunning as ever. "Rach, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not your fault my mom hates me", Quinn said. "S-she doesn't hate you. She just hopes you're happy. I even talked to her", Rachel said. "About?" Quinn asked. "Us. I told her that I think you're happy with me, but I-"_

"_I am happy with you, Rachel Berry. You make me the happiest person on earth. Without you, I'd be miserable", Quinn said, tears forming in her eyes. She blinked them away. "Why do you do that?" Rachel asked. "What?" Quinn asked, sitting down on the ground next to Rachel. "You never let me see you cry", Rachel said. "Ever since my mom came back, I've been guarded. I cry in front of people but not as much", Quinn said. "Oh-"_

"_And you bring my guard down, Rachel. I'm honestly afraid", Quinn said, trying to catch one escaped tear. Rachel grabbed her hands and shook her head. "It's okay to cry, Quinn. Crying helps sometimes", Rachel whispered. Quinn let sobs shake her body as she clung to Rachel. "I-I love you, R-Rachel", Quinn said. "I love you, too, Quinn", Rachel said. "Never leave, okay? I don't think I'd survive", Quinn whispered. "Never."_

Rachel didn't bother to wipe away her tears. "I said I'd never leave. S-she said she wouldn't survive if I did", Rachel whispered. "But…you're not the one that left", Santana said. "Then why does it feel like I did?" Rachel asked. "Because the person you were before this, before Quinn, is gone", Santana said. Rachel wiped at her tears. Santana could see her guard coming up. "Now, the mall", Rachel said. Santana nodded.

"I'm fine, Santana", Rachel said. No. Not Rachel. Because this isn't Rachel, Santana thought. Rachel would have never punch Finn or put her guard up so fast. This wasn't Rachel. Santana didn't care who knew it, but she wanted the old Rachel back. "Are you sure?" Santana asked. Rachel looked at her, her eyes vulnerable for the time being. "No. But, I will be", She said. Santana sighed as the guard went up again. "Okay, Rach."

**I know I put more for Rachel than I did Quinn. But, Rachel's the one who changed the most. I kind of like NR(New Rachel) because she punched Finn. :D Anyway, I know Santana seems a little off, but she really does have a heart. I'm just making her have the ability to show it more in my story than in the show. Being with Brittany changes her. So, yeah. And give me something to throw in as one of Faberry's 'past moments'. Leave me a moment in my inbox, and I will make you a character! Like a bus driver, waiter, and so on. Best moment gets a character for six chapters so leave me Faberry moments in my inbox! Bye. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeeeyyyy, guys. I know I introduce everyone with their first and last names, but I just like it. So, yeah. **_**KURT AND FINN AREN'T BROTHERS, BTW**_**. Not in this world. And I know I haven't updated in awhile… So… Don't kill me, don't kill me, don't kill me. Look! New chapter. :D**

* * *

Chapter Three: Finn

"Finn? Finn? Finn!" Mr. Shue called down the hallway. Finn looked up at him, still lying on the floor, groaning. "Guys! Come help me!" Mr. Shue called into the choir room. All the members of New Directions, minus Kurt, Quinn, Santana, and Rachel, ran out of the choir room. "Dude! What happened?" Sam Evans asked, running to Finn and Mr. Shue.

"R-Rachel", Finn coughed out. "Oh, hell", Mercedes Jones, Sam's girlfriend, whispered. "Where is Rachel?" Brittany Pierce, Santana's girlfriend, asked. "H-her and Santana left", Finn said. "Let's get you to the nurse", Mike Chang said, helping Finn up. Finn groaned, clutching his head. Mike looked at him with concern. "The next time I see that bitch-"

"Listen here, Hudson. That's my girlfriend you're insulting", Puck said, stepping from behind a corner. "You mean your fuck buddy who's still got the hots for Quinn?" Finn spat. Puck lunged at him. Mr. Shue held him back. "Boys! Stop! Finn, nurse. Now!" Mr. Shue said. Finn glared at Puck. Puck flipped him off. Finn made his way to the nurse.

* * *

"Finn! What happened?" Carole Hudson asked when her son arrived home early. His shirt was soaked in blood, and his nose was purple and swollen. "Rachel Berry broke my nose", Finn said. "Oh, my God!" Carole gasped. "I'm going to sleep", Finn mumbled. "You need to go to the doctor!" Carole said. "Mom? Shut it. I'm going to sleep", Finn snapped. Carole closed her mouth and walked back to the kitchen as Finn went upstairs.

As Finn sat down on his bed, an IM on his computer popped up. He groaned and sat in his computer chair. But, he automatically brighten when he saw who it was from.

_QueenB: Hey, baby._

_Mr. Quarterback: hi_

_QueenB: What's up?_

_Mr. Quarterback: playin video games and holding my broken nose_

_QueenB: WHAT? Kurt's dropping me off. I'll be there in five minutes!_

_Mr. Quarterback: K_

* * *

"Finn! Baby! What happened?" Quinn asked as she ran into the boy's room. "Rachel", Finn growled. "No way", Quinn said. "Yes way. Who the hell taught her to punch?" Finn asked. "Maybe her dads", Quinn suggested. Okay. Quinn taught Rachel. But, was Quinn going to admit that to her boyfriend? No. "Maybe", Finn said, walking towards Quinn.

"Eww. You have blood all over you. Get away", Quinn said sternly. "I'll go take a shower", Finn groaned. Quinn nodded and patted his head. "Hey, by the way, my cousin Blaine is coming into town next week. I know how the football team hates new kids, but can you tell them to be nice?" Quinn asked. "Well, if you give me a little something-"

"After your shower", Quinn agreed. Finn grinned and headed toward the bathroom. "Love you", Finn called, turning on the water. Quinn was going to say, 'I love you, too'. She really was. But, it got stuck in her throat. She tried to say it again, but tears formed in her eyes. She sighed. It was almost summer, and she knew what that meant.: A year since she broke the famous Rachel Berry's heart. A year since she lost everything she cared about.

* * *

**Okay. I figured that giving you a small update was better than none, right? :D**


End file.
